Shingeki no Poni
by TheFasteningmean
Summary: For 2000 years the denizens of Equestria have been terrorized by giant creatures known as the Titans, and has forced the survivors to take refuge behind massive walls to protect themselves, but after a wall breach, three young fillies will sign up for the military to be rid of the monsters and force themselves to ask are they prey or hunters?


**Attack on Pony**

For more than a hundred years the last remnants of the citizens of Equestria have lived inside a fortified city surrounded by three massive walls within the city, the first is **Amor **the outermost wall that embraces the other two, the second is **Luna **which surrounds the third and most important wall **Sol,** these walls were designed to protect us from the massive, diabolical creatures we know as the **Titans**, they appeared literally out of nowhere and attacked us when we were at our weakest, forcing all the races in Equestria to retreat into the walls, for years we have made several attacks against the Titans, but all have ended in failure, and as a result we have been locked in a stalemate, and most seemed to have been content with that as long as the titans are out of sight, and for a century everybody seemed content with that

Until that day…..

**Chapter 1**

Inside Wall Amor on the **Faust **district, everything looked peaceful, ponies and donkies were setting up shops, many others left their houses to go to work as soon as the sun rose, but in one part of the wall on a hill lied a young unicorn filly under a tree surrounded by the soft yet rustled grass, the trees shadow covering the young filly from the sun lying on her back preventing her from waking up from the filly's slumber, the filly had purple fur the same color as her young horn, her mane was raven colored with pink streaks forming a straight line in one of her bangs, as the young filly slept a flying figure approached her, the figure seemed about the same size as the sleeping filly, the figure had a cyan fur color, and a mane which would make everyone look twice, a mane which resembled the colors a rainbow w2ould produce, she also had pink eyes and wings the same color as her fur, the rainbow maned Pegasus approached the sleeping Unicorn filly "Hey Twilight" the Pegasus said in a boyish yet obviously female voice, the Pegasus frowned and talked to the sleeping filly again "Hey Twilight Sparkle, wake up!" the Pegasus said with a little more emotion in her voice, the Pegasus just pouted and started to get annoyed by her sleeping friend, the Pegasus then smirked an idea obviously came to her mind, she started approaching the sleeping filly closer she lowered her neck until her lips were close to the unicorn's ear and gasped for air "HEY EGGHEAD! WAKE UP!" the Pegasus yelled as hard as she could, the unicorn finally opened her eyes revealing her purple color iris, as she woke up she made an annoyed face, she was angry at the Pegasus

"Rainbow Dash! You know I don't like it when you do that" Twilight said, and put her hoof on her ear,to check if she did anything else with it, Rainbow Dash just giggled still keeping her smirk

"What? You know I can't help it, when you're let yourself open to an attack" Rainbow said in a playful tone, Twilight just shook her head and her lips formed into a smile

"Alright, but someday I'll get back at you" said Twilight in a similarly playful tone, Rainbow Dash just laughed as if Twilight was telling a joke

"Yeah Right, you're up against the fastest pegasus behind these walls… No, outside of these walls" Rainbow Dash said in an arrogant voice, Twilight just giggled

"Well you can't be the fastest pegasus if you keep flying like that" rebuffed Twilight, at that point Rainbow lost her smirk and her lips formed a frown directed at Twilight

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow asked

"Well for one, being fast doesn't mean you can go on doing whatever you want, it requires skill and precision and…" said Twilight but was suddenly interrupted by Rainbow Dash

"Ugh, are you gonna bore me with your egghead talk again?" asked Rainbow Dash in a bored yet annoyed voice

"It's not egghead talk, and if you listened, you wouldn't be crashing all the time" rebuffed Twilight, Rainbow Dash just pouted looked away as if ignoring Twilight

"Whatever" responded Rainbow Dash "C'mon we got to head back home or else mom will chew our ears out" said Rainbow Dash as she grabbed a pack of wooden sticks held together by rope and puts it on her back easily; Twilight struggles a bit before finally getting the packs on her back, and they both headed out of the fields and started approaching an entrance to the marketplace of the district, Twilight was looking distraught while she was walking she was looking at the floor and frowning, Rainbow Dash took notice, she sighed and began to talk

"Hey why so down, Twilight?" she asked

"Huh? Oh sorry Rainbow Dash, it's just that…. I hate it when you don't listen to me, I'm sorry if I bore you but I just don't want you getting hurt" said Twilight in an almost depressing tone, Rainbow took notice and tried to comfort her

"Hey don't be like that Twilight, I can take care of myself, I mean if I crash into a fruit stand I'll just get right back up, right, it's not like it's the end of the world" said Rainbow Dash as they passed through the marketplace, Rainbow noticed many of the townspeople going through one direction onto a street ahead, Twilight didn't notice and just kept thinking until she finally opened her mouth

"I guess you're right Rainbow Dash" said Twilight making a sigh of defeat "It's just you're the only pony I have left that I care about and I don't want to lose you like I lost my p- are you even listening to me?" said Twilight, unfortunately the answer is no, Rainbow hasn't been listening and instead was focusing on all the people going to the street, suddenly Rainbow Dash heard a voice of how the Recon Corps. Were back, Rainbow Dash couldn't contain her excitement

"Oh my gosh did you hear that? Their back" Rainbow said to Twilight as she run off to the other side of the street towards the large group of ponies, gathering around to see what happened, Twilight followed suit while yelling Rainbow Dash to wait, Rainbow Dash just ignored her climbed onto a bench to get a better view

"Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight panting as she went for Rainbow and climbed to join her "C'mon Rainbow, you said so yourself we have to go back home or else we'll get in trouble" said Twilight as she tried to tug Rainbow away but the young pegasus just ignored her, And there she saw it, the Survey corps forming a single file line back to Faust what she saw made Rainbow Dash frown, she saw many of the soldiers wounded, some just came back with a few scratches and bruises, but others came back with a broken hoof or hind leg, others were lied onto the carts without a limb or even two, one citizen of late age approached one of the soldier's asking where her son is, the soldier just told her what happened to her son, and she broke down on the road crying then she started yelling about how stupid the survey corps was in letting her son die and how pointless their mission was, it was obvious that the soldier was disturbed by all this and one of the officers told the rest to keep moving forward to wall Sol "Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry but we have to go back home" said Twilight not knowing what else to say, Rainbow was pretty distraught, she didn't know what else to say either

"What a waste" said one of the civilians disgruntled and disappointed at the results "are we just wasting our taxes so these guys can be titan lunch, Pathetic" said the citizen; surprisingly Rainbow Dash actually heard that and approached the disgruntled civilian

"Hey you take that back" said Rainbow Dash

"Huh, what?" the civilian responded, Rainbow Dash was pretty angry at this pony to dare insult the survey corps

"You heard me take back what you said, you son of a Bitch!" yelled Rainbow Dash, the civilian opened his eyes and started talking back

"Insolent little brat!" said the civilian as he raised his hoof up to hit Rainbow Dash, it would have connected too, had it not been for Twilight's timely intervention

"Wait!" the civilian stopped his hoof in time, and Twilight began to talk "my sincerest apologies sir, my sister here is just a bit under the weather and she hasn't been feeling well, so it can cloud her judgment a bit, just let us go and we won't bother you anymore, sir, we swear" said Twilight nervously afraid of his response was he going to punch her too or do something worse

The civilian just grunted and put his hoof down "Whatever kid, scram before I change my mind" said the civilian, Twilight just bowed her head and gave her thanks, and pulled Rainbow Dash out of there and into a nearby alley, she grabbed her by the teeth, Rainbow Dash was flailing around yelling at Twilight to let her go, and Twilight pushed Rainbow Dash into a nearby wall

"What are you Crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed, you know that?" Twilight said angrily, staring at Rainbow Dash for her own stupidity

"You heard what he said; he shouldn't insult the Recon corps like that" said Rainbow Dash leering her fiery pink eyes towards Twilight, Twilight just scowled back and sighed

"Rainbow…. do you still want to join the Recon corps?" Asked Twilight, Rainbow just stared at her Purple sister, she opened her eyes widely and looked towards the ground, as if ashamed to answer that question

"Just help me with the wood, will you" Rainbow Dash answered and started picking up the wood that was scattered across the ground, Twilight was dissatisfied with the answer but just sighed and started helping her cyan sister…

They walked for a few minutes in complete silence towards each not even opening their mouths until they got home, they're house was pretty big with two floors which was a rarity among the district and it usually meant that the person or family who lives there has garnered respect within the district, which was true of their father, Dr. Storm Color, who was personally thanked by the **Sun Court** for curing a plague in the neighboring district of **Cracken**, they approached their door, Rainbow opened it and both greeted their parents among arrival, Storm Color was busy eating dinner while reading book, Rainbow loved her father but was pretty annoyed with the fact that her father is an even bigger egghead than Twilight, while her mother, Free Feathers, immediately greeted them back

"What took you fillies so long, you should have come back thirty minutes ago" said Free Feathers worriedly; Twilight and Rainbow Dash just glanced around nervously, Twilight was practically already sweating from nervousness at keeping such a secret from her guardians, Rainbow Dash just rubbed the back of her head and started to speak

"Um… we lost some of the wood on the way here, and we had to retrace our steps… to get them back you know…" said Rainbow Dash nervously, while laughing it off with the same tone, her mother just raised an eyebrow and proceeded to put her gaze on Twilight, a gaze Twilight could pretty much feel even without looking at her guardian

"Twilight is Dashy telling the truth?" asked their mother towards her, her gaze still on Twilight, Twilight just smiled and nodded, while still shaking and sweating towards her mother, Free Feathers, just held her head up and and was going to speak up, probably to reprimand them for lying again, but she was interrupted by her Husband

"Honey, relax, they probably got caught up playing with, what was her name? FutterThy?" their father asked contemplating their friends name, Rainbow Dash began to spoke up

"It's Fluttershy, Dad!" said Rainbow Dash with a hint of annoyance in her voice, Twilight knew how close both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were, she didn't know when they met, but it looked like forever considering how close they are, every time somebody said something bad about Fluttershy, Rainbow would get pretty mad even violent at times, so it's no surprise to Twilight that Rainbow Dash would find her dads mistake annoying

"No wonder that poor filly is always mumbling, with a name like that would you expect anything less" Storm Color said unknowingly making her own Daughter grit her teeth, she started walking upstairs, her mother noticed where she was going

"Dashy, where are you going? Dinner's almost ready" said Free Feather, Rainbow Dash just exclaimed she wasn't that hungry and proceeded to go upstairs ignoring the claims of her own mother, Free Feather just glanced at her own husband and shook her head, Twilight just looked towards the stairs worriedly….

Rainbow Dash, just opened the door to her and her sister's dorm, and went straight to her bed, looking up towards the ceiling and sighed, she turned around on her bed and reached her hoof under it, she reached for a pretty thick book with the words 'The All-Encompassing Geography Of Equestria' as the title, she skimmed through the book skipping several detailed descriptions and rather looked at the paintings the book had, and looked through snowy mountains to scorching bright deserts, but if ever asked what's her favorite are the blue skies with Pegasus flying through it, Rainbow loved it and someday wished she could soar through the air like the painting suggested, she could already the wind blowing through her face, having the feeling of freedom away from the walls and the buildings and the cramped space the inner walls had, she never liked it and felt like she couldn't spread her wing's properly for at least once, she wishes to have that feeling… but of course the government wouldn't let them, Rainbow Dash couldn't understand why, her parents said it was for security reasons to fly beyond the walls, even then Rainbow still didn't like it, it was only once, what harm could it do?...Rainbow then heard a knock on her door, as soon as she heard the knock's she immediately hid the book back under her bed as soon as she did, she heard a familiar voice

"Rainbow, it's me Twilight, Mom made your favorite, a Daisy Sandwich" said Twilight, Rainbow approached the door and opened it and saw Twilight levitating a plate with the sandwich on top, Twilight was clearly struggling a bit using the levitation spell, Rainbow just smiled and grabbed the plate

"Thanks, Twi... you can come in" said Rainbow with a bit of hesitation, Twilight entered the room as soon as Rainbow Dash started chowing down on the sandwich, Twilight noticed that Rainbow Dash was gazing around their room, Twilight had figured out pretty quickly, that it was Rainbow's way of suggesting nervousness

"Everything ok, Dash?" asked a concerned Twilight, Rainbow's eyes widened a bit and sat down on her bed while still holding the sandwich

"Yeah, I guess" said Rainbow, she left the plate on her bed and rubbed her shoulder, "I guess I wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier when the recon corps. Came back" Rainbow previous smile turned into a frown, Twilight just smiled and put her hooves around her sister, giving her a big hug, assuring Rainbow Dash it's okay "Thanks Twi,.. I guess I was acting pretty stupid back there"

"No you weren't" said Twilight, Rainbow Dash just raised an eyebrow confusedly at her sister, Twilight just smiled and pondered for a second "Well… maybe a little" said Twilight with the biggest grin she could make, Rainbow just laughed and did a small punch towards her sister's shoulder, Twilight's small grin faded and spoke up again "Hey Rainbow Dash, I've wanted to ask you something, if it's no bother?" asked Twilight nervously, Rainbow Dash just smiled towards her sister and nodded

"Anything sis" said Rainbow, with her usual spunky smile

"Why do you want to join the Recon Corps.?" Asked Twilight with a mix of fear and curiosity, afraid because Rainbow Dash would probably get mad again, which was no big surprise but it was the last thing she wanted, and curiosity because Rainbow Dash was probably the only filly in the district who vehemently admired the Recon Corps. Rainbow started gazing around the room again, after a while Rainbow just sighed

"Ok, but do you promise not to tell Mom and Dad?" asked Rainbow, Twilight was never good at keeping secrets, she would always get completely nervous if made to keep one, but this was her sister, she had to keep this one, for her, so Twilight nodded, Rainbow asked again….

"I promise Rainbow, Mom and Dad won't hear a peep from me" said Twilight affirmatively, this was good enough for Rainbow, she went to her bed and reached under it, taking her book out

"You have a book?... funny, you never seemed the bookworm type" snarked Twilight, priding herself in her joke

"Yeah, laugh it up fuzz ball" Rainbow said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice, she showed Twilight the title and immediately opened the book, what followed was much to Twilight's amazement, the paintings of huge snow mountains, dense forests, and beautiful sunsets amazed Twilight

"Where did you get this?" asked Twilight, Rainbow just smiled smugly

"Fluttershy let me borrow it; she found it on her grandfather's attic, these paintings are all what's behind these walls" said Rainbow Dash, Twilight was still amazed at the paintings she has never seen anything like it

"How come Dad doesn't have this in his personal library?" asked Twilight, Twilight was a complete bookworm and has read almost every book in Storm Color's inventory, her surprise at this book was a marvel to behold Rainbow Dash just shrugged

"I don't know, Fluttershy said they took all these types of books away, when I asked her she said she didn't know either..." responded Rainbow Dash

"Weird…" said Twilight and kept on reading, after a while she stopped looking at it and held her gaze towards Rainbow Dash "is that why you want to join the Recon corps. To visit these places?"

"Yep, isn't it awesome?" said Rainbow Dash in complete excitement, and noticed Twilight in a depressive gaze

"Even, willing to trade your life for it?" asked Twilight, Rainbow's excitement was gone now that Twilight asked that question, in truth Rainbow Dash never thought about the possibility of actually dying, she could only rub the back of her head

"I don't know…. I guess" said Rainbow Dash; at that point Twilight just started shedding tears, some of it catching on the book, Twilight immediately closed the book, got off the bed and ran towards the door "Wait Twili!..." but she was cut off by the sound of the door violently smashing her face, for a while Rainbow just laid there in pain, but after a while she started asking herself…. "Is it really worth it?" she said

**A/N: Welcome to Attack on Pony, I've had this concept in my head for a while and I wanted to play around with the idea and hopefully the result turns out good, Constructive criticism is highly appreciated**


End file.
